


Lance is a Cat Boy

by OceanView101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is the top, M/M, Neko Lance, New Writer, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, cat boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanView101/pseuds/OceanView101
Summary: Keith comes home to find Lance lying on the living room floor. What will he do when Lance asks for too much. Klance one-shot.





	Lance is a Cat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> OK just a heads up to everyone, this is a one-shot and I don’t plan on explaining the backstory of Lance and Keith too much. All you need to know is Keith is a young adult who just got a pet. Lance is a cat boy. Lance is almost two years old (15-25-year-old maturity in human years) and isn’t neutered yet and he just went into heat when Keith comes home.
> 
> If this fic gets enough hits I’ll write another Klance one-shot with Galra Keith and either Human or Altean Lance (haven’t decided yet). Maybe throw them into Omegaverse too.
> 
> Enjoy~

Keith approach the front door with a full paper bag of cat food and other cat supplies that he had researched about online. Keith unlocks the door with a shaky hand and pushes it open with his shoulder. He throws his shoes off one by one without letting go of the bag.

Keith walks into the kitchen and slowly starts to pack the cupboard with the supplies. As he places them one by one his mind starts to wander to how this all had begun.

Keith's friend had had this cat for a year now. She had gotten him on a whim from a friend of a friend. He had visited them many times almost becoming a second owner. A few days ago, the owner had told the man that her landlord had found out she had a cat. Her landlord had given her two options, either the cat leaves or they both do. She had told Keith he was the only one she could rely on. When Keith tried to argue with her about how he was barely able to take care of himself. His meaning had gone over her head and so he eventually gave in knowing that he really was the only one who could take care of him.

Suddenly a pained howl comes from the living room stopping all thoughts. Keith rushes to the room afraid of what he might see. There lies Lance on the floor with a ragged breath. Somehow, he had thrown off his long tunic revealing that he only wore simple white briefs underneath. Tearing his eyes off them he kneels next to him, afraid to touch him and make things worse he quietly asks, “Lance, are you okay?”

Lance jumps when he hears his voice. He slowly turns to Keith and when their eyes meet he quickly looks away. Lance opens his mouth and at first nothing comes out but than he whispers out, “H-h-h-heat…”

Keith places the back of his hand on Lance's forehead and with that comes a sharp inhale from Lance. When Keith looks back into his eyes and sees them now fully dilated. “You’re right, you’re burning up. You must have caught a cold while moving here.”

As Keith pulls away Lance catches his hand. Shocked Keith freeze. “N-not a cold. I’m i-i- heat…” Lance whispers past his gasps. The man looks at him confused, still not understanding the meaning Lance is trying to get across.

Lance grasps Keith's hand tighter and shyly looks away. “Ho-horny,” Lance whispers even quieter this time. Keith almost didn’t catch it but when he finally registers the word he freezes. Keith suddenly remembers the many things he had researched online, like how cats can start mating as young as one.

“She didn’t neuter you?” Keith asks, mostly to himself with frustration. Of course, she didn’t, she can barely afford her own groceries.

“Wh-what should I do than?” Keith asks panicked. Keith tries to pull his hand away so he can grab his phone. “No!” Lance yells, startling Keith. “I like your touch.” Lance whispers timidly. His words send a heat straight to Keith’s groin with he tries to ignore.

Slowly Keith puts his free hand on Lances cheek. Lance pushes against it and makes a low sound in his throat that’s halfway between purring and a moan. He pulls Keith's other hand to his mouth and starts licking it with his rough tongue. His breath hitches with the sensation and Keith can feel the pressure growing in his jeans. He tries to shift his weight to relieve the pressure but it only draws Lances attention to Keith's crotch.

Lance places his head on Keith's leg bringing his face closer to the growing bulge. With his free hand Lance starts to pull at Keith's waistband, but all his efforts fail and he throws his hand over his face in defeat. Keith pulls Lance up till he is practically sitting on his lap and asks, "Are you sure about this Lance. Once this happens it can't be erased or forgotten and I don't want you regretting this."

Lance pauses knowing what Keith was asking for. He was asking for consent, consent that was clear minded. "I won't regret this Keith. Do it," Lance says with a slight blush coming to his face.

Keith waits a moment and than nods and starts to lay Lance down onto the carpet. Lance looks up and notices that his hips were still on Keith's lap. Keith starts to move Lance's legs "Put your legs here," he directs without breaking eye contact. Lance places his calves next to either side of Keith's head making things feel more intimate than before. Keith’s hands run down Lances’ legs earning him another purring moan. Keith's hands glide along till he reaches Lance's hips. Keith hesitates before continuing to his chest. Keith stares intently at the hard nipples, feeling the urge to suck and lick them, but the position he's put them in has blocked Keith from leaning forward. Keith grabs Lance's legs again before looking at Lance's face again.

Lance lays there with a foggy lust in his eyes. The feeling of Keith's hands along his body was driving him crazy. All he wanted was to feel more of Keith on his body but only his finger tips were touching him. Keith made eye contact with Lance and Lance saw something he had never seen before on Keith's face. He saw pure lust. Suddenly Keith gripped Lance's thighs.

"Ah!" Lance says in surprise. He hadn't been expecting Keith to change so drastically. Keith's moves Lance's legs so that they're wrapped around his waist instead. Keith leans down and places his lips around one of Lance's nipples making him gasp from the sudden pleasure. 

"Ah.. Keith," Lances gasps between moans. This makes Keith more frantic. He wants more of him, he wants to hear more. Keith's hands finally reach for the underwear wrapped around Lance's now very wet member. Keith pulls away from the now very wet and pink nipple to look down at the mess Lance has made of himself. What Keith see's shocks him a little. What lies between Lance's legs is a penis that is a cross between human and cat. It doesn't seem to have the sharp spines that cats have but he has a foreskin that reveals a small tapered head. Keith can help but look at it with wonder than lust in that moment. Lance's groans snap him out of his odd trance and Keith hesitantly reaches for the odd member. He peels back the foreskin earning him a large moan and a hand clutching his shoulder. This only fuels Keith lust more and while slowly pumping the now throbbing rod he pulls one of Lances legs up giving him a great view of the boy’s privates. 

Keith brought his now slick hand to Lance's opening earning him another moan. Lance's mind was hazy from the lust coursing through him but when Keith's fingers grazed his opening he became more aware. The though of Keith fucking him gave him a shiver down his spine. 

Keith slowly pushed his index into Lance. The opening was super tight but after working it for a minute he got another finger in. Lance was writhing underneath him making small whimpers and moans. Keith paused for a moment. 

"Am I hurting you?" Keith asks with a worried time.

"No. It just feels weird," Lance states shyly. Keith curls his fingers at where he thinks Lance's prostate is which causes Lance to arch his back and gasp in surprise. "Did that feel good?" asks Keith in almost a teasing tone. Lance looks away quickly in embarrassment but after a moment he gives a small nod. 

Keith continues to move his fingers inside Lance and it doesn't take long till he has a third inside of him. Keith watches as Lance writhes and tosses his head back as long moans escape him. Keith slows his movement and finally pulls out all three fingers that he had buried inside of Lance. Keith looked over Lance seeing how much of a wet mess he was. 

Keith finally let Lance's leg down and reached for his jeans. He moaned in approval when he finally realised his package from its confines. Lance heard this and when he looked down he saw Keith's penis hovering above his own. He was shocked by the size difference and scared that Keith's may not fit inside his now thoroughly massaged opening.

Keith held his rod suddenly against Lance which made him suddenly jerk forward, his legs wrapping tighter around Keith's hips. Keith used Lance's pre-cum to lubricate his own member. Lance couldn't stop gasping and moaning anytime he felt Keith's hand run along his shaft. 

Keith let go of their members when he couldn't hold back anymore. This time he grabbed Lance's other leg and brought it up to the point where his nose was nearly touching his shin. This position wasn't uncomfortable to Lance it just suddenly made him very aware of what was going to happen next, making him blush profusely. 

Keith still gripping Lance's leg used his free hand to line himself up to Lance's entrance. He made eye contact with Lance one more time as a chance to stop if he wasn't okay with it anymore. Lance nodded when he saw Keith pause and with that Keith leaned forward entering the boy in what felt like slow-motion. Keith moaned loudly as he felt the pressure go around his entire member until Keith's hip met Lance's cheek. Keith desperately wanted to pull out and ram into Lance but the sudden silence from the boy worried him. When he looked down he saw that Lance was biting down on a finger and a tear was sliding down is face. 

"Oh god. Are you okay?" Keith asks in a panic. He whips the tear away and tries to inspect the bitten hand. 

"It feels weird," Lance says shyly finally giving up his hand. He didn't manage to break skin but Keith saw that the teeth had left small indents. 

"Does it hurt?" Keith asks with more worry in his eyes as he rubs the hand.

"No, it just feels..." Lance blushes more as he tries to think of a word, "intense." Lance says while trying to hide his embarrassment with his free hand. Keith notices and all worry seems to melt off his body. 

"Just breath Lance," Keith says while leaning forward. His lips meet Lance's and it only lasts a moment before Keith pulls away. "I want to hear you moan." This shocks Lance and he tightens around Keith's member. Keith sits up straight again and starts to slowly pull out again until all that's inside of Lance is the head. Keith pushes himself back in this time a little faster. He repeats this till he's at a medium pace. Lance is under him rocking and moaning to every thrust. Lance is now holding his own leg while Keith has moved that hand to his thigh and the other on his hip.

Keith shifts upward trying to find a better position which results in Lance tightening around his and a long moan pouring from his lips. Keith notices and starts to pump into him faster in this new angle. Lance's moans get louder with this and the hand that had been grasping the floor now clutched onto his Keith arm.

"Ah...ah...f-faster...Ah!" Lance stutters between moans. Keith complies and begins thrust faster. Keith's thrusts become more frantic and off tempo the more he felt a pressure build in his stomach and member. Keith leans down locking his lips with Lance's. The vibration of Lance's moans reverberates on to Keith's lips. Finally, he feels the pressure max out and while buried to his hilt he spills into Lance. Lance moans loudly as he feels the hot liquid coat his entrance and this finally releases the pressure he's been feeling since Keith entered him. His cum spills onto his stomach and the sensation is lost with all the sweat that he has accumulated.

Lance finally realises his leg and wraps it back around Keith's hip. Both men are panting against each other and when Keith starts to catch his breath he starts to leave trails of kisses along Lance's jaw and neck.

The haze of lust finally clears from his mind making him realize how exposed he really is. Completely undressed on the floor underneath Keith. He brings both hands to his face to hide but Keith kisses around his fingers anyways. 

"Lance," Keith asks. He pulls his hands away without much struggle. Keith smiles down at him petting his ears. "You're so beautiful," Keith says with a loving gaze and snuggles into his neck. Lance stares up wide eyed at Keith words. He never expected Keith to be such a romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok I’m finally done my first smutty one-shot. I took me two months to write this since I kept forgetting it. I got fed up and finished the last two thirds in only two days. Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar errors. Thanks for reading.


End file.
